Adiós
by KiMi10
Summary: [Matt & Sora]Pues solamente veremos el final de un romance y no sin antes despedirse, claro


^_* ^_* ^_* ^_* ^_* ^_* ^_* ^_* ^_*  
  
ADIÓS  
  
^_* ^_* ^_* ^_* ^_* ^_* ^_* ^_* ^_*  
  
Solo ellos, aquella habitación obscura y los sollozos de la chica... ¿qué más era necesario? Ni la luz de la luna podía darles algo de esperanza, aquello se había acabado... no había marcha atrás, ¿para qué continuar así? Fingiendo algo que desde hace ya tiempo no sienten.  
  
Lo que no les podían negar e impedir era un último beso, un último abrazo, una última caricia... ¿qué tenía eso de malo? Ya no sentían nada, pero se sentían mejor experimentando una vez más lo que meses atrás los hacía estremecerse, lo que les hacía levantarse en las mañanas, emocionados, esperando a esa persona.  
  
-Parece un sueño...  
  
You and me we used to be together  
Tú y yo solíamos estar juntos  
  
Every day together, always  
  
Cada día juntos, siempre  
  
Susurro la pelirroja. Cerrando los ojos, oprimiendo sus lágrimas y sacándolas de su interior... cómo decirle a él que aun lo amaba, y además ¿para qué? Él ya no sentía nada por ella, ¿para qué hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo que eran?  
  
El chico se aferró a su espalda, mirándola directamente a los ojos... los ojos que no se atrevían a verle, los que lloraban con desesperación.  
  
-Aun podemos ser amigos...  
  
Susurró él con una sonrisa falsa. Dibujando la columna vertebral de la chica, esta se aferró a su brazo con fuerza, encajando sus uñas a la camiseta del chico.  
  
-Sí...  
  
Con unas ganas de gritarle que no, que quería seguir con él, que dejara de fingir que no la amaba, pero la única que fingía las cosas era ella, aquella relación se había convertido en un infierno para él, porque ella y sus celos no lo dejaban en paz, ¡pero cómo explicarle a él que la inseguridad de perderlo dependía de su vida! Sollozo de nuevo. El chico acarició su cintura, y sintió el estremecimiento de ella, los dedos de ella se suavizaron, y su piel se sintió un poco más cálida.  
  
-¿Has visto a alguien más?  
  
Le pregunto con un tono interesado y calmado, sonándose la nariz.  
  
-¿Quieres un pañuelo? –pregunto obligándola a verlo.  
  
-Responde mi pregunta.  
  
Su vista aun seguía en el hombro del chico, no lo podía ver a la cara, no quería.  
  
-Sí, pero esa no es la razón... por la que hago esto...  
  
-Lo sé...  
  
Sora le empezó a acariciar el brazo, las yemas de sus dedos eran muy suaves, causando una sensación de tranquilidad y cariño en Matt. La abrazo un poco más, aprisionando sus hombros y su cintura. La chica soltó el llanto, el llanto que desde hace tiempo quería soltar.  
  
I really feel that I'm losing my best friend  
Realmente siento que estoy perdiendo a mi major amigo  
  
I can't believe this could be the end  
  
No puedo creer que esto pueda ser el final  
  
It looks as though you're letting go  
Parece como si te estuvieras yendo  
  
And if it's real, well I don't want to know  
  
Y si es verdad, bueno, no quiero saber  
  
-Lo siento, lo siento, ¡lo siento!  
  
-No tienes por qué... fuimos los dos.  
  
-¡Fui yo! Yo te aleje de mí... porque soy una estúpida, idiota...  
  
Un repentino movimiento y la cara de Sora estaba en las manos de Matt, mirándola con ternura que tiempo después Sora descifró como lastima.  
  
-¿Vale la pena decirte todo eso? Sabes que para mí eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco, pero aun así, no podemos estar juntos, entiéndelo.  
  
-Es que... ¡no puedo entenderlo! ¿Qué hicimos mal? ¿Qué hice mal? Dime y lo arreglaremos, yo no quiero...  
  
La chica empezó a intentar soltarse de Matt pero este le tomo con firmeza los hombros y la obligo a verle.  
  
-Ya nada se puede arreglar, Sora, a mí también me duele lo que esta pasando, pero es lo mejor...  
  
-¿Lo mejor? Tal vez para ti, pero para mí no.  
  
Matt le miro con el cejo fruncido, Sora se intimido, aquella mirada tan dominante la hacia sentir miedo, terror, debilidad.  
  
-Dime qué significo para ti.  
  
-¡Todo! No sé que voy a hacer sin ti... yo –Sora agacho la mirada-... solo quiero estar contigo.  
  
-Y lo estarás, no me iré, lo único que cambiara es nuestra relación, será de amistad, aun podemos hablar, no es el fin del mundo.  
  
-Es que no entiendes...  
  
-Claro que lo entiendo, no será fácil. Creo que esto ya es más estar unidos por costumbre que por amor, hacemos lo mismo todos los días, peleamos, nos gritamos, ya no quiero seguir así, Sora, entiende.  
  
-¡Puedo cambiar! Te lo juro, yo tampoco quiero ser así, y sin ti será peor y... por favor, no hagas esto.  
  
Sora lo abrazo completamente, aprisionando la gruesa espalda de Matt y oliendo por última vez su colonia. Sora estaba razonando un poco, era verdad, esta con él por costumbre, ya no sentía amor, era una obsesión de que nada debía cambiar, pero ¿por qué aquello? Sora sabía perfectamente que tenía muchos pretendientes, ¿entonces porque no solamente lo dejaba y ya? Aunque su mente razonaba miles de veces su corazón tenía un humo negativo que le llenaba el cerebro y le evitaba ver la verdad.  
  
-Quiero que seas feliz... –susurro Matt acariciándole el cabello.  
  
Sora no dijo nada, solo cerro los ojos oprimiendo aun más sus lágrimas.  
  
-¿Tú no quieres serlo? Podemos ser felices separados, como amigos, aunque no lo creas, esta relación me enseñó mucho y no sabes te lo agradezco... quiero llevarme lo positivo, lo bueno, lo mejor de ti...  
  
Don't speak  
No hables  
  
I know just what you're saying  
Yo sé que vas a decir  
  
So please stop explaining  
Así que, por favor, detén tu explicación  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
No me digas porque me duele  
  
Don't speak  
No hables  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
Sé que estas pensando  
I don't need your reasons  
  
No necesito tus rezones  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
No me digas porque duele  
  
-¿Y porque llevártelo si puedes tenerlo? ¡No te entiendo! –le grito separándose repentinamente.  
  
-Sora no quiero repetir el tema, por favor. Creo que debo irme ya, son las 9 o 10 de la noche –dijo girándose a recoger sus cosas.  
  
Sora se sentó, vio como Matt cogía su celular, abrigo y llaves. Este la miro por última vez.  
  
-Te veré el lunes ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-¿Ya no vendrás por mí, verdad? –pregunto viendo el suelo.  
  
-No por esta semana, quiero que nos distanciemos un poco, solo por una o dos semanas para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.  
  
Sora lo miro ponerse el abrigo mientras la veía y con tristeza camino hacia la puerta.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
Sora solo asintió, mientras sentía como su corazón se ahogaba profundamente en su interior, al oír el cerrar de su puerta cayo en su cama y comenzó a llorar, tenía muchísimas ganas de llorar, golpear, patalear, gritar, ¡todo! La foto en la mesita de noche, de él y ella sonriendo abrazados la tiro al suelo y, al igual que su corazón, se rompió en mil pedazos, el sonido retumbo en sus oídos por varios minutos mientras lloraba sin control. ¿Qué haría sin él de ahora en adelante? Nadie platicaba cosas tan interesantes como él, nadie le tomaba la mano cuando tenía miedo, estaba asustado o solo porque sí, para que el mundo viese su unión como pareja; nadie la besaría de nuevo así como él, repentinamente, cuando menos se lo esperaba Matt tenía sus labios en los de ella, devorándolos sin control; quién le ayudaría con la tarea que no entendía, quién estaría con ella siempre, ¡nadie! ¡No tenía a nadie más! Había iniciado su dependencia hacia Matt desde hace mucho que dejo cosas para estar con él, como el irse a América con sus padres. No sabía que pensar, no sabia que hacer, Mimi no era su mejor amiga, era solo una amiga, y ya que lo pensaba no tenía mejores amigas, su mejor amigo era Matt y él no querría hablar con ella... ya no eran más que amigos... amigos... simples amigos.  
  
***  
  
UN MES DESPUÉS...  
  
-¿Podemos hablar? –pregunto Sora algo avergonzada.  
  
-Sí, claro. Ya vengo chicos –dijo Matt alejándose y caminando hacia Sora-. ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
-Quería saber si no tenías nada más que hacer hoy, recuerda que nos toco el proyecto a los dos para este miércoles.  
  
-Ah sí, mmm... ¿cuándo puedes?  
  
-Cuando quieras –dijo Sora poniendo una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Hoy, mañana tengo que ir a ensayar y pues...  
  
-Sí, esta bien hoy, nos vemos –dijo acercándose, pero se detuvo, era verdad, ya no lo podía besar, muy avergonzada le soltó la cara y se giro-. Es la costumbre –susurro.  
  
Matt no dijo nada, ni vio que gesto hizo, cuando volteó él ya no estaba ahí, lo cual puso más triste a Sora.  
  
Our memories they can be inviting  
Nuestras memorias pueden ser provocativas  
  
But some are altogether mighty frightening  
Pero hay algo sumamente terrorífico  
  
As we die, both you and I  
Como si muriéramos, ambos, tú y yo  
  
With my head in my hands I sit and cry  
Pongo mi cabeza en mis manos, me siento y lloro  
  
Aquel lunes en la tarde, Sora se la llevo arreglando su casa, pensando que así Matt no se daría cuenta que Sora tenía una depresión terrible y el piso estaba cubierto por pañuelos, pastillas para la depresión y para dormir, muchas golosinas y películas románticas, todo aquello le había aconsejado Mimi.  
  
Tocaron la puerta a las 5:02 y Sora se emociono muchísimo. Abrió la puerta y vio al rubio con su mochila al hombro, desfajado y despeinado, algo sexy para las chicas.  
  
-Hola, ¿empezamos? –pregunto Matt algo apurado.  
  
-Claro, pasa –dijo Sora impaciente, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.  
  
Matt camino al comedor y puso su mochila ahí.  
  
-¿Con qué empezamos?  
  
-¿No quieres algo de comer o beber? –pregunto poniendo sus manos en el respaldo de la silla.  
  
-No, gracias. Dime con qué iniciamos.  
  
Sora entendió muy bien la indirecta y se sentó rápidamente.  
  
-Un resumen de lo qué es la electricidad, de 5 hojas, yo ya hice 3 así que solo te faltan 2; experimentar con cargas negativas y positivas y crear electricidad, yo opino que usemos lo clásico, lo de la patata.  
  
-Yo haré el resumen y lo de las cargas negativas y positivas ¿de acuerdo? –dijo agachándose y empezando a sacar sus cosas.  
  
-Este sí... –dijo nerviosa.  
  
Empezaron a hacer el trabajo, en silencio, solo se oía la pluma, el cambio de hojas, uno que otro "pásame el borrador" o "¿tienes corrector?" Cosas sencillas. Al terminar...  
  
-Esto fue rápido –comento Sora.  
  
-Sí, bueno, debo irme, te dejo todo ¿de acuerdo? Lo entregamos el miércoles.  
  
-Sí, oye...  
  
Matt se giro.  
  
Don't speak  
No hables  
  
I know just what you're saying  
Yo sé que vas a decir  
  
So please stop explaining  
Así que, por favor, detén tu explicación  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
No me digas porque me duele  
  
Don't speak  
No hables  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
Sé que estas pensando  
I don't need your reasons  
  
No necesito tus rezones  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
No me digas porque duele  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-¿Por qué evitas mi mirada? Si puedo saber –pregunto la pelirroja algo enfadada.  
  
-Lo siento, no es mi intención.  
  
-¿Me sigues queriendo? –pregunto de repente.  
  
-Ya habíamos hablado...  
  
-Lo sé –lo interrumpió-. Solo quería confirmar.  
  
Matt la miro a los ojos y se sonrojo un poco.  
  
-Es solo que... aun no me acostumbro a estar sin ti.  
  
-Yo tampoco –rió nerviosa- ¿Te quieres sentar? Te puedo preparar un café o solo refresco, tú dices.  
  
-Agua –dijo dejando la mochila en el suelo.  
  
-Claro.  
  
Matt se sentó mientras veía asombrado la rapidez con la que Sora servia agua.  
  
-Gracias –dijo tomando el vaso.  
  
-De nada –se sentó rápidamente y se acomodo el cabello.  
  
Matt suspiro y la miro- Creo que para ninguno de los dos ha sido fácil estar sin el otro, pero aun así pienso que es lo mejor. Como tú dijiste hoy, es la costumbre, normalmente llegaba a tu casa y nos besábamos antes de iniciar un trabajo o tareas o solamente ver la televisión, pero ahora intente hacerlo lo más deprisa posible, si te diste cuenta –Sora asintió-. Sé que no será fácil acostumbrarnos y bueno, en una relación de 3 años, no ha de ser fácil, pero tenemos que hacerlo porque no nos lleva a nada.  
  
-Es que yo empecé a crear mi vida contigo... dependiendo de ti, yo pensé que después de la preparatoria tú y yo... nos casaríamos, no estaba en mis planes esto... por eso dependo muchísimo de ti, te extraño.  
  
-Te juro que yo tampoco lo tenía en planes, es solo que... ya no nos toca juntos, no sé si me entiendes y...  
  
-¿Te puedo dar... un último beso? –pregunto Sora de repente.  
  
Matt la miro algo sorprendida- ¿Disculpa?  
  
-No, nada, olvídalo.  
  
-Escuche y... creo que si nos lo damos, a lo mejor será como un adiós mejor.  
  
Sora metió sus manos por entre sus piernas y rodillas en señal de vergüenza mientras veía como Matt se sentaba a su lado. Levanto la vista y vio unos hermosos ojos azules, su cabello despeinado le caía preciosamente por su cara y sus labios rojos estaban más que listos para encontrarse con los suyos. Sora levanto un poco la cara, viendo como hipnotizada los labios de Matt, mientras que sus ojos se peleaban por ver los ojos de Matt o sus labios (y Matt igual) Las distancias de ambos desaparecieron casi instantáneamente, sus narices se rozaron al igual que sus labios, que con timidez se tocaron con suavidad, masajeándose entre sí y devorándose. Sora había querido eso por ya 4 semanas, con desesperación, tomo la cara del chico y la jalo hacia sí, Matt cayo lentamente hacia ella, recostándola en el sofá. Sus labios no se separaban y aquella danza entre sus labios seguía y seguía, no podían parar. Sora por fin toco con el brazo del sofá y rápidamente se a acomodo a bajo, quedando totalmente al merced de Matt.  
  
Ellos ya no pensaban solo besaban, que, como toda adicción, el vivir sin ello era una pesadilla. Rápidamente los dos perdieron el aliento y se detuvieron. Matt aun encima de Sora, sus labios, cansados, solo se rozaban. Lentamente se fueron levantando, aun con los labios unidos, acariciándose lentamente.  
  
It's all ending  
Todo terminó  
  
I gotta stop pretending who we are  
  
Lo he detenido fingiendo quienes somos  
  
You and me  
Tú y yo  
  
I can see us dying, are we?  
  
Puedo vernos terminando ¿terminamos?  
  
-Adiós...  
  
Susurro Matt acomodándole un mechón a Sora por detrás de la oreja.  
  
-Adiós...  
  
Respondió Sora, separándose lentamente de Matt y sonriendo de par en par.  
  
-Te ame, pero aun te quiero –dijo Matt poniéndose de pie.  
  
-Yo también –dijo Sora guiándolo hacia la puerta.  
  
Por ultima vez se miraron, sonriendo y despidiéndose, como amigos.  
  
FIN  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Ya sé, un fanfic de flojera jeje pero pues se me ocurrió y pues lo escribí, además de que tenía ganas de escribir uno de digimon. Mmm... puse la canción de "Don't Speak" de No Doubt, porque según yo le va, aunque este muy viejita pero bueno aun les gusta a muchos. Felicítenme a sus mamis por su día, a los niños y niñas por su día y ¡cuídense!  
  
PD. Esto no tendrá continuación porque pues... ¡porque no y ya! Simplemente es mejor que se los deje a la imaginación jajaja. 


End file.
